Colididng Different Worlds
by Princess Sian
Summary: Slytherin's! Horrible Nasty Pureblood's, Right? Well what if there was one, one who never wanted to be a Pure Blood, one who wants to help defeat Lord Voldemort, one who happens to save Harry Potter's life...but with her life, its harder than she thought!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, This is Chapter 1 of My Harry Potter Fanfic. I had the idea because I was thinking about Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows: Part 2, when Proffessor McGonagall sends the Slytherin's to the Dungeons, I thought, Isnt that I little harsh? What if there was a good Slytherin? What if one of them Slytherin's acctualy saved someone's life? So as I was thinking this I began making a story in my head of The Deathly Hallow's told from the POV of mostly one other Slytherin girl who just happens to be on Harry's side but it's harder for her to support Harry than you'd think…**

Chapter 1: Invisiblity.

Not being noticed with my family was the first thing on my checklist. My parents were no where to be seen and my brother was off with those idiots he calls 'friends'. It's not that I don't love my family, of course I do, it's just I don't love what they are and what they do and I don't want to be a part of it.

Staying invisible. Second thing on my checklist. I quickly looked left to right to see of anyone was looking,then I ran straight through the brick wall to get to Platform 9 3/4. Reluctantly, i gave my cat Midnight to Proffessor Filch who was placing them in the pet Carriage of the train. Midnight was jet black with piercing green eyes, i giggled to myself, typical witches cat! Quickly and silently got on the train and sat alone in an empty carriage not talking to anyone in the process.

I stared out the window, my small fingers placed against the cool glass, at all my fellow students saying goodbye to all their parents, smiling, waving hugging a few tears! I smiled too. It warmed my heart when I saw a family as loving as that. I let a small tear escape from my eye and run down my cheek, this happened every year! I had little images in my mind of my family being like that, but it would never happen. I had to face the cold hard facts. Both my parents and my older brother where death eaters...and I was destined to be one...

Suddenly I flinched as the cabin door opened and two people stepped in. I looked at them in shock as they stood in the doorway. I quickly wiped away my tear that was still travelling down my cheek. One was a boy, he had sweepy brown hair and matching mesmerising eyes that sparkled in the light, he was the most beautiful boy I ha ever seen, next to him was a girl, she was equally beautiful and looked very similar but her hair was in plats that came down to her waist an she was a little shorter than the boy was. It had been a few moments of silent staring when the boy spoke  
>"Sorry, can we sit in here? Everywhere else is full!" he smiled. I smiled back a little, my invisibility plan wasn't really working.<br>"Sure, why not?" I replied before turning my attention back to the window.

"I'm Jerome, this is my sister Justine!" he introduced himself probably trying to make conversation.  
>"I know." I smiled turning to look at him "you're the Jone's twins, in Ravenclaw! Muggle Borns" I smiled<br>"Well how did you know that?" asked Justine curiously a she slowly ran her hands down one of her plats  
>"You are like two of the most popular kids in our year! How could I not know who you are?" I sighed. There was silence for a while, I smiled at them once more and then my eyes traveled back to the window, we had began to move and the scenery outside was beginning to get more and more blurry the faster we went.<br>"...Well, not to be rude or anything but, I've never noticed you around school before..." said Jerome a little curiously, he began to speak again "Who are you?" he asked. The question I was trying to avoid.  
>"You don't want to know who I am!" I sighed not even turning to look at him, I then felt a soft hand touch mine and I turned to see Jerome had moved an taken the place next to me<br>"Yes. I do!" he sighed and smiled at me lightly. In the corner of my eye i saw Justine sigh and roll her eyes, probably because of her brother actions. Jerome's smile made my heart beat just that little bit faster and I felt the need to tell him my name. I sighed and looked down at the ground before I spoke.  
>"Rosetta." I sighed "Rosetta Malfoy."<p>

**I hope you liked it I have loads of idea's for what is going to happen next!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: Princess_Sian_x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed Chater 1 here is Chapter 2 x **

Chapter 2: Different Worlds.

Jerome began to chuckle as he stood up and went to go sit back down next to his sister.  
>"Your a Malfoy?" he said through a snigger<br>"Unfortunatly yes!" I sighed looking down at me feet  
>"So your related to Draco? Is he your cousin?"<br>I sighed and looked him in the eye "...Brother!" I mumbled  
>"that must be hard." chuckled Jerome not very sincerely<br>"You have no idea!" I sighed  
>"...Well he can't be that bad!" Justine protested<br>"Well no not really, I mean if you like being bosses about and getting called names and having him attempt to cast horrible curses on you 24/7 then yeah I guess he not that bad!" I snapped  
>"Well I'm sorry..." apologised Justine "...but I only meant he's your brother so you can't exactly hate him!"<br>"of course i don't HATE him! I never said I did!" I half smiled.

The rest of the journey there was in silence. As the sun began to set the sky turned pink and we could see the Castle in the distance.  
>"Oh Look! The Castle! It's so Beautiful!" Justine cooed staring at the mesmerising Castle.<br>"Isn't it just? It doesn't matte how many times I see it, it always makes my heart stop beating." I sighed smiling a little  
>"You can't be a Slytherin, your too sweet and your actually kind of nice!" Jerome stated, I turned to look at him<br>"You're very stereotypical aren't you?" I smiled "not all Slytherin's think they are better than everyone else just because their blood is pure..." I protested, getting two questioning looks from the twins "...well most of them do..." i sighed "but that doesn't mean I'm like the rest of them!" I exclaimed!  
>"Your right, you aren't like the rest!" smiled Jerome at me taking my hand, I giggled and blushed before removing my hand and turning my attention back out the window before embarrassing myself even more!<p>

We arrived at Hogwarts and stepped out the train onto the cold hard concrete platform. I stared up at the velvet black sky and the millions of twinkling stars that lit it ever so brightly!

I began to walk towards the maginficent castle In silence, on my own, as it should be. I looked up at it as it stood tall and proud upon the big cliff. It was truly the grandest thing i had ever seen.

The cool breeze was blowing through my long blonde hair as I continued to walked along the pathway through the crowds of students, getting called a few names on the way because I was a Slytherin...typical!

"Rosetta!" I hear someone call my name, I stopped dead still in my tracks and slowly swivelled round to see Jerome running after me.  
>"Jerome!" I smiled kind of happy to see him, he stopped next to me and began to catch his breath<br>"umm. Do you think, maybe, you would like to walk to the castle with me?" he asked with a ridiculous grin on his face. I sighed.  
>"Look Jerome! As much as I want to. It's best if I don't" I smiled lightly and began to walk again<br>"Well why not?" he asked as he walked with me!  
>"because I don't want to be popular and you don't want to be seen hanging around with a Slytherin, so it's win win either way!" I sighed walking a little faster.<br>"But Rose-" moaned Jerome trying to keep up with me  
>"Bye Jerome!" I sighed turning and gave him a little smile before turning back round and walking off!<br>"Jerome!" I heard all his other friends shouting happily "Hey guys!" he grinned, i listened until his voice got fainter and fainter and I couldn't hear him anymore...

Jerome's POV  
>I can't believe she left without even saying goodbye. I looked left and right scurrying through the crowds looking for her. And then, I spotted her. Right in the middle of the crowd. I tried to run towards her but an arm grabbed mine and pulled me back<br>"Don't bother." said a voice I recognised as my sisters  
>"What do you mean?" I asked Justine her face looked stern and serious<br>"She's a Slytherin. A pure blood!" Justine stated  
>"So?" I exclaimed<br>"She's not just a pure blood! She's from one of the purest bloodlines in the wizarding world. She's a Malfoy!" Justine said, I stared at her with a blank expression on her face  
>"and?" I asked again<br>"You're a muggle born! You are both from completely different worlds! I'm warning you, stay away from her, you know what Harry said about the Malfoy's..." Justine warned  
>"I dont care!" I whispered "Rosetta's different!" I protested<p>

Before letting Justine say another word I wriggled my arm out of her grip and ran after her.  
>"Rosetta!" I shouted at the top of my voice a I began to run faster searching frantically to see if I could see her again.<br>"Jerome!" I heard her voice saying happily, I turned towards it and saw her. The small blonde girl with the bright blue eyes stood their in the middle of the wandering crowds. I sprinted towards her, stopping just ontime catching my breath as I stood next to her before I began to speak  
>"umm. Do you think, maybe, you would like to walk to the castle with me?" he asked with a ridiculous grin on his face. Her happy expression soon turned into an upset and annoyed one.<br>"Look Jerome! As much as I want to. It's best if I don't" She smiled lightly and began to walk away from me again.  
>"Well why not?" I asked, following her, I though she liked me.<br>"because I don't want to be popular and you don't want to be seen hanging around with a Slytherin, so it's win win either way!" she sighed walking a little faster presumably trying to get away from me  
>"But Rose-" I moaned trying to keep up with her<br>"Bye Jerome!" she turned to me and I froze to the spot as she smiled at me and made my heart beat just that little bit faster. That one moment that felt like a million years ended and she turned back around away from me. I felt the need to run after her but my legs wouldn't move and I watched her walk away before she disappeared off into the crowds once more.  
>"Jerome!" I heard a familiar voice squeak and before I knew it I was attacked with a hug<br>"Hey guys!" I grinned as my friends began to appear around me, I returned the hug that came from Rachel  
>"Who was the Slytherin you were talking to?" asked Rachel looking at me curiously, she was wearing her hair like my sister, in two long plats<br>"Umm. Just, you know, some girl, me and Justine met on the train!" I hesitated pushing my hair back "didn't even find our her name! Right Justine?" I turned to my sister for support  
>"barley said a word to her!" smiled Justine, she always had my back<br>"You seemed pretty upset to watch her leave?" stated Rachel in the form of a question  
>"Upset? No I wasn't upset!" I lied chuckling nervously. I am crap at lying.<br>"I think it's just the Nargols bothering you!" smiled Luna in her dull yet highly entertaining tone  
>"What even are Nargol's, Luna?" asked Niamh giggling lightly but before Luna could answer, FLASH!<br>"Say Cheese!" grinned Colin taking a picture of us on his Camera  
>"Really Collin?" sighed Ginny snatching the Camera off him<br>"Hey that mine!" Colin protested attempting to snatch the Camera back!  
>"You get this back, after the feast!" Ginny smiled putting the Camera in her bag<br>"Hey Ginny, where's Ron!" asked Rachel curiously. Although Rachel won't admit it, everyone knows she has a huge crush on him. Hinny tensed up and looked down at the floor  
>"He's umm." she paused, I swear I could see a small rear in her eye "I'll tell you about it when we get in the hall!" Ginny said forcing a smile.<br>"Are you ok?" Niamh asked placing her hand on Ginny's shoulder  
>"...yeah fine!" she half smiled<br>"Ok guys come on!" Henry sighed "We are going to be late if we carry on like this!" Liam agreed with his brother. Liam and Henry were the curly haired twins from Hufflepuff, they completed our group! Me, Justine, Niamh, Rachel, Henry, Colin, Ginny, Luna and Liam...but I was kind of hoping a certain Slytherin could join too...

**Please Remember to Review Thanks x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you have been enjoying this Fanfic so far Sorry if you find it a little slow, the pace will pick up soon enough hehe x Anyways enjoy x**

Chapter 3: Change.

Rosetta's POV  
>I stepped into the Great Hall, and the hall definitely lived up to it's name. I looked around in awe at the magnificent ceiling that was charmed to look like the midnight sky, underneath it were candles floating magically above our heads. I smiled lightly at the atmosphere in the hall before sitting down at the table with my fellow Slytherin's.<p>

After a while I saw Jerome casually stride in with all his friends, the first thing he did was look over to the Slytherin table, smiled at me lightly and waved. I smiled and waved back blushing.  
>"What are you waving at that filthy Mudblood for?" asked my brother from accross the table<br>"I-I wasn't!" I protested  
>"Wait till dad here's about this!" he grinned<br>"Draco. Please don't!" I begged  
>"Of course I won't!" Draco sighed "but don't let me catch you waving at Mudblood's-"<br>"Muggle Borns!" I corrected him  
>"Whatever!" he snapped quickly before the grand doors burst open and everyone fell silent. A black silhouette appeared in the doorway ad stood there for a few moments before he slowly began walking towards the front, his big black boots making echoing footsteps throughout the hall. His short greasy black hair blowing behind him as if there was a breeze blowing I the hall. Professor Snape. Head of Slytherin House.<p>

As he finally reached the front of the hall he turned to look at us all sternly, searching the Gryfindoor table or a certain someone. Harry. James. Potter. I looked over to the Gryfindoor table too, I hadn't seen Harry yet. He usually stood out from the crowd. Without saying anything he swiftly turned whipping his cape behind him and sitting in the place where Professor Dumbledore sat the year before. A small tear sprung to my eye, knowing what I know about Dubledore's death. It was my brother, my brother was the one who was meant to kill him and if he were not to succeed Proffessor Snape was to take his place. My brother, luckily, did not succeed, therefore, I knew for a fact it was Severus Snape, the man who Dumbledore trusted with his life, who murdered him!

I looked at my brother and he looked back at me. I stared into his guilt filled eyes and I knew he was genially sorry. I smiled at him lightly before turning back to the front of the hall.

Suddenly, the first years poured into the hall and before long the sorting hat began sorting them, everyone cheered loudly as someone was put in their house and there were a few boo's for the first year Slytherin's! One of the first year who was put into Slytherin was very pretty, she had fiery red hair and piercing green eyes, as she was sorted she skipped merrily towards our table.

After all the first years had been sorted, Proffessor Snape stood up and stated at us all sternly.  
>"There Is going, to be some changes. Here. At Hogwarts!" said Snape in his dull and dreary tone pausing between a few of the words "first, I'd like to introduce you to some, friends of mine!" I went on pointing towards the door and a few people walked in, I recognised them. Death Eaters.<p>

Swiftly I turned my head to Draco and gave him a worrying look, his tone was relaxed!  
>"You knew about this?" I hisses through a whisper<br>"If course not!" h answered back "but it's not like they are going to hurt US!" he whispered stressing the us. I sighed and turned my attention back to Snape. He turned his head to face Slytherin house and signalled for two of the 7th Year's to stand up. They both looked sly and horrible 'Typical Slythein's as some might say.  
>"May I introduce the Carrow twins. They will be in charge of. Punishments." he said, his voice was so dull he was putting me to sleep! He then signalled for them to sit back down. "One more thing before you enjoy the feast. If anyone has any information on Mr Weasly, Miss Granger or Mr Potter's wearabout's" he spat the name Potter "please feel free to tell me. Enjoy!" he ended, his voice timeless as he sat down with the rest of the professors and began to eat. The food appeared on the table, and apart from the few gasps of the first years, everyone ate in complete silence.<p>

Hogwarts had changed this year. It had changed. And it was going to be bad. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you've liked this story so far! It's a little slow but the next Chapter is definetly where things speed up a bit x **

Chapter 4: Advantage's of Being a Malfoy!

Rosetta's POV  
>After the feast was over everyone quickly began scurrying to their common rooms, not wanting to get caught by the Death Eaters.<br>"Oi Mudblood's! Where do you think your going?" snapped a familiar voice I noticed as Fenir Greyback, a wearwolf who worked as a Snatcher for my father. I looked over to him to see who he was talking too. There stood the Jone's twins and I felt the need to go an help them!  
>"We- Umm- Just to the Common Room!" stuttered Justine pointing towards the Ravenclaw Tower<br>"Tell me. Who's wands are they?" Greyback gestured towards the wands  
>"Ours of course!" answered Jerome<br>"Don't Lie!" he snapped  
>"But we aren't lying!" pleaded Justine. Greyback lifted his hand as if he was about to slap her across the face, Justine flinched away quickly while Jerome stood over her protectively!<br>"Greyback!" I called, he turned swiftly to see me stood there smiling slyly  
>"Umm. M-Miss Malfoy!" he stuttered hesitantly<br>"Harrassing students now are we? Is that really how low your status has become?"  
>"N-no Miss Malfoy!" he said<br>"What do you think my father will say when I tell him you've been here harassing Hogwarts Students instead of being out looking for Potter?" I smiled slyly at him once more "I doubt the Dark Lord will be pleased!"  
>"Umm I'm on it! Right away Miss Malfoy!" he saluted before he apparated away!<p>

I began to laugh lightly. It's funny how the Death Eaters were scares of me, sweet little me!  
>"Thanks!" smiled Justine<br>"Any time!" I giggled "I guess that's just one of the few advantages of being a Malfoy" I grinned. There was silence for a while until Justine spoke  
>"Your actually not that bad!" she smiled<br>"Thanks!" I said before turning and walking off the the Slytherin Common room.

"I told you so!" I heard Jerome's voice mumble quietly as he faded of into the distance. I smiled. Maybe this year at Hogwarts, wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be!

**Sorry this chapter is so small however its only a Chapter to prove Rosetta's innocence…but she can be sly when she wants to be hehe :D hope you enjoyed it, feedback appreciated x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it's been ages it's just that I thought no one was reading it because I didn't have any reviews but, I got a review a few weeks ago and since then I had been meaning to update…and so here we are, my Update! So PLEASE if you really do enjoy reading this Fanfic then PLEASE review or favourite so I actually know that it's worth posting more! Anyway…enough of my rambling! Enjoy! - Princess**

Chapter 5: Curses and Kisses

Weeks passed and before I knew it was the week before October half term. Father sent letters saying he had some 'Business' to attend to so I and Draco were staying over at school for the half term. It was at Breakfast this morning the owl came in dropping the letters for me and Draco. After reading the letter thoroughly I crumpled it into my pocket and headed off to Defence Against The Dark Arts.

I hated this lesson for three reasons:  
>1) This lesson was literally teaching me how to defend myself against my family<br>2) It was taught by the Carrow siblings  
>And 3) Jerome was in this class and it tortured me to see him but not to speak to him.<p>

I came in a little late. The Carrow's didn't deduct any points from me though because I'm a Slytherin. I had a few evil looks and glares as I slowly walked to the back of the classroom and took my seat next to Ginny Weasly. Me and Ginny didn't talk much either, occasionally we said 'hello' or helped each other on the questions but that was all, I was guessing it was mostly because our brothers didn't really get along.

I sighed, leaned my head on my hands and stared at the front of the class. The lesson was dull and kind of boring. I kept glancing at the clock but the hands never seemed to move. I sighed once more and began to listen to the Carrow's, maybe if I did, the time would pass quicker.  
>Alecto was on about the Cruciatus Curse and how it was completely necessary to practice.<br>"Practice on what?" asked Henry Myles, a Hufflepuff who seemed to be good friends with Jerome  
>"First Year of Course!" smiled Amycus, gesturing towards the door as a bunch of petrified little first years came shuffling in. Bless them all. They were all shaking with fear. One of them I recognised as Molly, the little red haired girl I saw on the first day of school.<p>

"Come on! Pair up!" smiled Alecto pairing each first year with one of us, I was paired with Molly. I looked from left to right around the large room hearing blood curdling screams coming from the small first years. Slytherin's of course. Ridiculous. They have no respect for anyone. I sighed deeply, looking at Molly straight in the eyes; I was the only Slytherin not practicing on the first years. I sighed.  
>"Please don't." Molly whispered quivering away from me<br>"No!" I said, I wasn't sure who I was saying it to...I think to myself..."NO!" I then shouted "This isn't right! I am NOT under ANY circumstances using the Cruciatus Curse on first years; I am not using it on anyone for that matter!" I snapped at the Carrow's who were stood in shock at the front of the room.  
>"Miss Malfoy, can you come to the front please?" smiled Amycus in a way that scared me a little.<p>

I got off my seat and slowly walked to the front, instead of getting evil looks, I was getting apologetic, Pitying and even some Congratulating looks. I took each stride as it came fixing my eyes at the front of the classroom watching the Carrow's carefully as they smiled slyly and failed to blink. My footsteps were echoing through the now silent classroom as I neared the front and stood completely still.

A few more moments of silence passed but then Alecto spoke.  
>"...If Molly doesn't get Cursed...you will have to pay the price!" she smiled pulling out her wand "Crucio!" she cursed her smile turning into a frown as a burst of light came from her wand.<p>

The next few minutes were difficult to explain. I can't even begin to describe how much pain I was in...  
>"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT OK?" I heard a muffled scream from the other side of the room. Then instantly the pain was gone. I blinked my tear stained eyes and stood up quickly clutching to my wand, ready to fight back if she were to cast the spell again. The bell rang and everyone sat In the classroom in silence.<br>"Class Dismissed!" called Amycus as everyone rushed out of the Classroom  
>"Wait till my father hears about this!" I snapped running as fast as my legs would carry me out of the classroom and towards the Forbidden Forrest.<p>

I sat in a clearing I knew by a big old tree and I began to cry. I hate Hogwarts now. Everything was all wrong! Why can't it be back to normal where Harry is fighting some random danger inside the Castle and Dumbledore pretends as if he is trying to stop him but secretly he's encouraging him to go on...I liked it better that way...but now Harrys' gone and Dumbledore's' dead and it will never be the same again...

"Rose?" whispered a voice  
>"Jerome?" I asked wiping the tears away and standing up looking around for him. I walked out of the clearing and I could see an opening in the forest where Jerome was standing looking around carefully.<p>

"Jerome!" I almost shouted running up to him and attacking him with a massive hug bursting out into tears once more  
>"shh shh! It's ok!" he whispered stroking my hair trying to comfort me<br>"It was horrible Jerome! It truly was!" I sobbed into his shoulder  
>"I know!" whispered Jerome<br>"No Jerome you can't possible know how horrible it was..." I sobbed even more  
>"I know I can't! I'm Sorry!" he sighed pretty much agreeing to everything I said, probably trying to comfort me "And you were so brave standing up to the Carrow's like that! And I Promise, I will never let anything like that happen to you again!" he whispered as I calmed down a little and looked up at him. I had stopped crying now as he wiped the last few tears away from my cheeks. None of us spoke for a few minutes. It was just these few perfect moments of me and Jerome together.<p>

"It's creepy in here..." whispered Jerome as he shivered a little  
>"Scared are we Jerome?" I giggled as he took hold of my hand interlocking his fingers with mine.<br>"Shut Up Rosie!" he grinned  
>"We should go." I sighed after a while before I began walking towards the Castle.<p>

Jerome began to chuckle  
>"Maybe you are a Typical Malfoy." Jerome smiled<br>"What do you mean?" I asked, I wasn't sure if I was offended or not  
>"Wait till my Father hears about this!" he chuckled attempting to imitate my voice making me giggle<br>"Shut Up!" I smiled hitting his arm lightly resting my head on his shoulder our hands still tightly wrapped around each others  
>"I knew I could make you laugh!" he grinned taking a lock of my hair as he began to play with it.<p>

"Why can't we stay a little longer?" asked Jerome stopping me from walking. The rain slowly began to spit and thunder crashed above our heads.  
>"That's why!" I giggled as the rain got heavier, it wasn't long before it was chucking it down!<br>"Dementors?" asked Jerome grinning as we stood their completely drenched through  
>"No! I think it's probably just a storm!" I giggled as Jerome took my other hand<br>"It's NEVER just a storm at Hogwarts!" Jerome chuckled, I could feel his breath tickling my lips, I didn't realise how close together we actually were. And then, he kissed me, it was as if nothing else in the world mattered...

"STUPIFY!" I heard someone scream as the spell almost hit us making me and Jerome jump apart  
>"Draco?" I asked horrified<br>"Justine?" asked Jerome in the same tone.  
>"Come On!" Draco snapped grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the Castle, I looked over at Jerome and him and Justine were headed towards the Castle too...<p>

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE (I am literally begging you here) REMEMBER to REVIEW! Or Tweet me on Twitter to tell me what you thought hehe: Princess_Sian_x**


End file.
